Untitled drabble stories in one AU
by supriseyaoinosebleed
Summary: Denmark and Norway are detective partners. IceHong high school romance. Rochu. A collection of drabble that are set in the same universe. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ *wave* This is my first fanfic on here! Very exciting for me, not so for you perhaps. Anywho, this fanfic was born when one day I thought of how much I want a Sherlock VS Moriarty fic where the Sherlock is a duo of 2 gay guys and the Moriarty is a duo of wickedly awesome lesbian gals. I thought about it some more then hetalia hijacked the train and drove it somewhere...And here we are! This is a collection of drabble set in one universe and everything will be connected somehow. Parings are DenNor, IceHong, Rochu, SuFin, AusHun, Gerita, UsUk, maybe FrUk, PruCan, and anything else this train decides to take a passenger. **Human names are used.** I'm just writing to content my fangirl heart. Reviews are always appreiciated and will be taken into consideration when re-editing after the sotry is complete.

Enjoy~

 _Scene: Royal Bank of London_

 _Time: 6am, Saturday, full moon tonight_

 _Time of crime: ~4-5 am_

 _Setting: robbery. Bombs were used. They got in and out in 5 min. According to witnesses, they had a helicopter. Indiscreet and rash, the suspects a—_

A phone went off, the sound of the bell shrill and sharp, distracting Lukas from his writing, mid-word. Normally, he would ignore such distractions, but it was Den's phone, and that old-style-phone-bell-sound was the ringtone for unknown callers, meaning potential clients.

"Sorry Norge, I'll take this outside." Den left the rubble room.

Lukas went back to his deductions. 3 seconds later, Den ran back into the room, yelling, "A MURDER! A MURDER! COMEONENORGELETSGO," and ran back out again, this time with no plans to return.

Lukas signed in annoyance. He took one quick sweep of the crime scene, took some notes, and closed his notebook. He turned to the bank manager who was looking at the direction Den went off in, mouth agape. Lukas said to her, "I'll contact you when I have the money back."

As he left, she sputtered, enraged that the detectives left not 2 minutes after arriving. But then his words sank in, "W-w-what? _The money?_ "

"Yes, the money," he yelled over his shoulder. "What, are you deaf?"

"What clues were there even? You weren't here 2 minutes and you think you have this solved? No onE'S THAT _GOOD."_

Lukas didn't reply. He walked moderately after his partner, not bothering to go any faster. _Den accepted the case without Lukas's agreement,_ he _woke him up at 5-fucking-am,_ he _ran off just like that and took his cup of coffee with him,_ he can fucking wait _._ Though this early in the morning, no amount of coffee that can be consumed as humanly possible at once can appease him.

"If he wasn't interested in the case in the first place then he shouldn't have accepted." But Lukas knew why Den accepted a robbery case: because Tino and Berwald asked.

 _Early, early that morning...well, more like 45 minutes ago_

"Norge, wake up," Lukas heard Den whisper. He felt hands on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He tried to ignore him, but alas, resistance is as always futile. "Come on, we've got a robbery to solve!" Den said, all cheerily.

"Go solve it yourself," Lukas mumbled.

"I can't do that, Norge."

Lukas didn't ask why. He knew what Den was going to say; those words that secretly made him happy. _I'd be lost without my..._

"I'd be lost without my lover."

Lukas jumped out of bed screeching, toppling Den over. "You idiot, WHY WOULD YOU SAY-" Den was laughing is butt off.

Lukas flicked him on the forehead, glowering.

"Aw, Norge, you're cute when you're mad. Ah, well, you'r cute amytime."

Lukas's face remained ice, which belied his-not fluttering heart, but, like, he's feeling something other than anger. He urged it calm...

Den cupped a hand to his cheeks, "I'd be lost without my my blogger. I'd be lost without you, Norge."

...and then Den did something like that with such sincerity in his eyes, Lukas could barely hide his emotions. He buried his face in the nook of Den's neck*. He could hate the way Den made him feel emotionally, but he could never hate him when theywere like this.

"I hate you," Norge mumbled.

They stayed there for a while until Lukas pulled away, having composed himself.

"Where's my coffee?' Norge demanded, his voice and face impassive.

"You're coming with me?"

Norge straightened his back and tilted his head up, looking smugly down at Den, "Of cource. You'd be lost without me."

"I knew you cared about m-" Den made to hug him. Lukas grabbed his arm to stop the hug, but he didn't show any intention of letting go of the hand, either because it would let Den hug him or...

"Shut up. get me my coffee. We've got a robbery on our hands."

"Aye aye, captain!"

They quickly got dressed and headed out, Lukas on his second cup of coffee and Den holding the third and fourth cup for him.

Den complained all the way. _Robberies-are-so-boring_ this and _why-can't-it-be-a-murder_ that-it got on Lukas's nerves.

"Shut the fuck up," Luka swore, annoyed. He swatted him on the back of the head, "Why'd you even accept a robbery case in the first place?"

Den rubbed the back of his head, "Tino and Sve asked. Well, Tino asked, Sve just glared-I could _feel_ it through the phone."

"And you just _had_ to accept?"

Den stopped and pulled Lukas into a hug, this time too fast for him to do anything but be pulled into it. "They're family, Norge. We are family."

" _We_ aren't related," Lukas pulled away.

Den smiled affectionately, "Someday you'll say yes, Norge."

"No fucking way," Lukas asserted, walking ahead on his own.

Den followed after him, "You said yes to being roommates, didn't ya?"

"That's because it's temporary. I don't want to be stuck with you forever."

"Too bad, Norge, I'm _stuck on you_ ," Den drawled.

"No."

"That's not what you were saying last night~"

"Shut up."

They walked side by side, Den whistling the tune of "Stuck like Glue."

I hope you liked that! Chapter 2 is on its way. I write my stories down in pen as a something to do to pass the time then type it out when I have access to a computer.

l When adding an apostrophe to Lukas's name (like just now), do I add the "s" at the end or no? Which is grammatically correct. I've asked my teacher this once and she said it all depends on the length of the name and the significance of the person.

l I've only seen the first 2 seasons of hetalia. I'm not familiar with the Nordics canon wise, only fanon, so their personalities may be off. I read the Kitawiki pages for research but...well, my fangirl heart do what it what it wants to do sometimes. I want to stay true to canon characterization but sometimes it won't be so because of either the situation or simply because how they were raised in this AU (ex: Hitman!Jones or Assassin!Kirkland). Don't worry, I won't unbalance relationships (hopefully) and I will not make Arthur a super Uke (hopefully)...we shall wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I finally typed out the second chapter, yay! *sips coffee* Ahh...life is good sometimes. This isn't Dennor, but it's still the same AU. You'll see, you'll see-if you choose to stick around that is. Gosh I hope you do. I write for myself but it's nice when other people read my stories.**

Ivan and Emil had been friends since kindergarten. Ivan was bullied for his accent, Emil would not stand for it, and Mr. Puffin beat up the bullies.

 _It's a story for another time…_

Fast forward to Freshman year of high school, it is almost the end of the school year, and summer is already here. Leon and Yao followed the principal down the halls in a tour of the school. It was the period before lunch, and some students were practising their instruments in spare music rooms. The rooms weren't originally made to be studios and so weren't sound proof. As a result, music streamed out.

One particular stream of notes caught Yao's attention. He stopped in his tracks, captivated by the sound. He followed the sound to the last door of the hall, and he just stood outside, body swaying to the melody.

Leon and the principal stood to the side, watching. Leon in amusement, and the principal in glee. She, Ms. Héderváry-Edelstein, had just boarded a new ship – or van: the YaoI-van. She wanted to introduce Mr. Wang to Mr. Braginsky, the student currently occupying that room and playing the violin.

 _Russia and China has a good relationship_ , she thought. _Oh dear Lord I'm shipping countries._

She was about to offer to introduce Yao to the musician behind the door when Emil came around a corner and knocked into Leon, falling onto the floor. Elizabeta rocketed with fangirl joy at the sight of Emil growing redder as he accepted Leon's hand, stood up, and lifted his head to meet the eyes of the boy he knocked into. And when the unreadable Leon smiled at the white-haired boy with a hint of endearment, the former President of the Yaoi Fan Club knew she will do everything in her power-whatever it takes-to make these ships real-life-canon.

2 ships in one day? Elizabeta felt like the luckiest girl on Earth.

...

"Sorry," Emil was about to say-more like squeak-but Leon beat him to it...smoothly

"I think you just fell for me," Leon said.

 _Oh my Doitsu he is good looking and_ _good_ , Emil thought. He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter, the Asian boy smiling at him so-his heart jumping in his chest. Not knowing how else to act and what to say, he squeaked out that "Sorry," and quickly ducked into room 221B, the studio he and Ivan usually practice together in. He didn't notice the person standing like a siren-snared-sailor outside the door. He slammed the door close and locked it, dropping to the floor, a flustered mess.

"Emil, is something wrong?" Ivan stopped his playing to ask.

Emil gathered himself, "Nothing, it's nothing." A pause, a deep breath, "Let's play!"

"Alrighty."

Emil saw the half-filled out and some completely covered in ink music sheets, "Were you composing something?"

"Da, I saw a beautiful sunflower today."

"I see," Emil didn't notice that it was only late November, summer newly arrived, sunflowers aren't in bloom."Well, let's try it out." He sat down at the electric piano and joined in with Ivan's violin, adding in his own parts to the melody.

 _A sunflower...I think orchids suit him more..._ _bauhinia_ _blakeana specifically._

 ** _Numero un: bauhinia blakeana is the national flower of Hong Kong._**

 ** _Numero deux: The Yaoi Fan Club is a reference to another fanfic in which the female nations try to make yaoi ships real life canon. It's great and not too long. Called_** _Playing Cupid **by TheWeaverOfWorlds.**_

 **Numero trois: I am looking for headcanons and OTP situations to incorporate into these stories. Send me any you want to see, and if I like it and can use it for this story, I will.**

 **Numero quatre: Thanks for reading!**

 **Update: I forgot to mention that Hetalia exists as an anime in this AU. Ice watches it, as you may have guessed when he prayed to Lord Doitsu. He watches Free! as well. A little spoiler, Hong watches Hetalia too and at some point he'll say "I ship us, aru" as a pick up line and Ice will know that Hong watches Hetalia and just used it as a pick up line and just fall harder for him. Like, it'll be so much fun to write.**


End file.
